And They Changed
by bolddonuts
Summary: WARNING! Contains T-Cest! Don't like, please don't read! For mature readers only! Forever April has been unhappy. Suddenly she'll get thrown into a land of fantasy that she had only dreamed about. OT4 / OT5 All the guys with each other and with April.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WARNING THIS CONTAINS T-CEST AND MAN/ TURTLE ON MAN/TURTLE AND GROUP FUCKING!

The guys and everyone in this are now 19, thanks to the power of the almighty author.

Yeah, so, I had a lot to drink over the weekend and this happened to be one of my many fucked up dreams. This is for MATURE readers only. I don't own TMNT, as sad as that makes me. Still, here's a SOCO and Coke/ Jameason and Coke/ Tequila/ I don't remember everything I drank, hallucination.

If you guys want me to continue on this, let me know in the reviews, for now it is a one-shot.

 _ **April**_

She always pulled back. She always tried to keep herself away. They were her best friends. Each one of them. She knew that if she ever had to choose, she might not be able to. Not because she couldn't make the choice, but for fear of the others after she made it. They would pull away from her. They wouldn't be the same anymore.

That was why it was just easier to be with Casey. Sure, Donnie, who had openly sought her more than the other, had tried to win her from him. The only reason it hadn't worked was because she couldn't choose. She couldn't leave the other three like that. She pushed the thought of hurting Donnie so badly away. Now was not the time.

It's wrong, she told herself again. This is wrong, another part of her protested. She reminded herself that it wasn't wrong, she loved him. Casey was on top of her, pounding away, grunting and moaning. Usually she was able to pull out of her head and just… feel. Those were the times when it was the easiest. Those were the times that she could look at him once he was done and not worry about him seeing through her.

Her arms were wrapped almost loosely around his neck. He gave a small cry and she knew he'd finished as his body jerked a few more times. "Sorry, Red, I couldn't help myself," he apologized. She let out a small laugh. Let him think it was strained due to lack of orgasm, she told herself. He didn't need to know the real reason. "You'll make it up to me later," she assured him.

"Oh, will I now?" He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't look at him. She looked down, between them. He was still inside of her. "Yeah, you will," she smiled, eyes shut. "How 'bout now?" His voice teasing as he started to kiss her neck.

The feel of him moving inside of her made her stomach turn. You love him, she reminded herself. Not like this, another part screamed. It's him, or no one at all, another part piqued. It was the final one that made the other ones silent… Until the one she loathed, yet loved, spoke up. But, what if you could have everything you want?

 _ **Mikey**_

It was late, well, it him it was. It was noon. Usually he'd be asleep by now, but something had kept him up. He didn't know what it was, but even though the TV was off, and he wasn't hungry, he couldn't move towards his room yet. He almost wondered if he should say something to his brothers, or to Splinter, but instead, sat there, staring at the dark screen.

Leo was sitting next to him. Well, across the couch from him. Mikey pouted. He'd been reading that book for three days now. "Dude, are you ever going to finish that thing?" Leo shushed him. Truth be told, he was probably almost done with it. A handful of pages rested to one side, Leo's finger slowly turning the page as he reached the bottom. Obviously dismissed, Mikey got up. His body had been screaming for something to do anyway. If Leo was going to be mean and ignore him for a book, he'd just go else where.

Noting the time he knew his best option. Donnie, in his lab, eyes blood shot from looking at the computer for too long. He'd need some 'help' getting to bed, Mikey grinned. It was normal for his mind and body to keep him up when he needed some relief, he told himself. He was sure Donnie needed some too. Prancing into the lab, Donnie was just like Mikey expected him to be. Well, kind of, he smirked. It was like rolling a die with only a few outcomes. Either Donnie would be at his desk, on the computer, mixing chemicals -in which case Mikey would leave because acid hurt like a mother- or trying to build something. This time was one of the quiet times where his other brother's face was stuck inside of computer world. The concrete floor didn't give away any sound as he crept closer to Donnie, but he still tried to be as quiet as possible.

"What is it, Mikey?" Mikey pouted. "I can feel you back there, what is it?" Giving up, Mikey walked behind his brother, his arms wrapping around his neck. "I'm bored," he whined softly. Donnie pulled away from his research and turned to smile at him. "Is that so," Donnie smirked. "And just what do you think you think we should do about that?" Mikey didn't reply, he didn't have to. He guided his hand down Donnie's plastron, going to the bottom two plates. "Oh, so, that's what you have in mind." Donnie murmured as he pressed his lips against Mikey's own.

They moved without effort to the small cot. He didn't know which position he'd be in, and he didn't care now. Donnie tasted like sweet coffee and chocolate. His taste changed depending on the time. In the mornings there would be hints of strawberry and sugar from pop tarts, around lunch he'd taste rich and a little bitter, in the evenings he'd taste like dark chocolate cookies, and at night he'd taste like he did now. No matter what time it was there was always a little something else there too, something besides the coffee and sweets his brother loved so much. The underlying taste that was only Donnie. Mikey's nostrils flared as Donnie took the spot on top for himself.

Moans and murmurs, a few churs and Mikey gasped. Donnie pressed into him, sinking into, hitting his sweet spot then rubbing past it. Some crazy new invention of Donnie's was tied around him. Inside of the device was Mikey's member, being squeeze rhythmically. "How's the pressure," Donnie asked him. For some reason Mikey was always the first to get to test drive the latest gadgets. The thing squeezed again and Mikey shook, gasping and scraping his nails again Donnie's plastron. "Good, good, good, GOOD!" He chanted.

Donnie started up a rhythm of his own, almost matching the pace of the device. The alternating feeling was driving Mikey mad. It was like when Raph would suck on him while Leo would pound into him. The timing just wasn't completely right, but dear lord was it far from being wrong.

He hadn't noticed his tail thumping until Donnie captured it in his fingers. The muscles still tried to move but in his brother's hand it only caused Mikey's eyes to roll back in his head. He could feel his orgasm building with every squeeze, every stroke, every tug on his tail. Then the device stopped. Gasping, shocked and hanging too close to an edge, Mikey stared up at Donnie.

The purple mask crinkled a little with Donnie's eyes. In his hand was a remote. The damn thing was remote controlled. Groaning and sighing, Mikey pushed himself back against the cot. "I was so close," he whimpered. "I know," Donnie said proudly. His brother's movements had slowed but not stopped. The sudden jolt of Donnie slamming into him made Mikey bit his lip. "I am so close." He whimpered again. Donnie grinned, bent to kiss him once, and suddenly the contraption was pulling on him again. Shuddering, he tried to hold back just a little longer.

The hard thrust Donnie started to give him, coupled with everything else became too much. Hoarse and dry, a cry escaped him as he came, shoving his body onto Donnie as the thing milked him. He quivered, the device didn't stop, so his body didn't stop. He came hard and long, the sensation so strong his eyes pricked with tears as he was forced to bear it. There wasn't any pain but the pleasure was just too intense.

His inside clamped down. Donnie jerked, pushing as hard as he could against the new pressure. Each stab making Mikey's eyes roll farther and farther into the back of his skull. Just a few more strokes and Donnie gasped, the harsh air between his gap making a small whistling noise before his whole body shuddered, filling Mikey with warmth. Unable to take it anymore, Mikey pulled the new toy off his member and threw it.

"Mikey," Donnie tried to complain through pants.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I think it landed by the-" he stopped as he looked towards the direction he threw the thing. It was laying in front of the door. The open door. Where April was standing, looking at them.


	2. Chapter 2

___**Well, you guys asked for it, so you shall receive.**_

 _ **Raph**_

Casey was screaming, yelling, cussing, pointing fingers and as much as he cared for his friend, he'd almost had it. There were only a few thing keeping Raph in check. One: Leo's hand on his plastron, holding him back. Two: Understanding that this had to be one hell of a shock for his friend. Three: The fact that April had just out right punched the shit out of him. Casey had been saying something about them being gross and disgusting when with only a flutter of movement, April laid him out.

The redhead's cheeks matched her hair and Raph stopped pressing so hard against Leo's hand. Mikey and Donnie where still trying to get themselves covered and presentable, but stopped, as shocked as he was. It was normal for April to have a bit of a temper, but not like this. "How dare you," she seethed. "You have absolutely no right at all to tell them what they can and can't do!"

"Ow… oh come on, Raph, back me up!" Casey asked as he rubbed his jaw from his new position on the floor. I couldn't say anything. I knew this would be how he'd react once he knew. That was why it had been him who had convinced his brothers not to tell either of them. "Mike, Don, you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Donnie said calmly while he wiped tears away from Mikey's eyes. The bastard on the floor had made his little brother cry. "What the hell, you knew?" Casey cried in disbelief.

"Just so you know, and hopefully shut up," Leo said venomously. "We are all together, so yes, he knew." The look of disgust on Casey's face made Raph's rage boil up. He took a few steps forward. "Raph, don't!" Mikey cried. Leo stiff armed him and Raph tried to breathe through his anger. The next words from Casey would have gotten him killed. "If you guys weren't freaks before, you are now!" Casey tried stumbling to his feet but one sharp knee from April took him back down. Surprised, Raph stared.

"Get out! Get out now!" She screamed at him. Usually Raph would be against kicking a man while he was down but the sharp sound of April slapping Casey as he held his damaged goods almost made Raph smile. "April!" Mikey and Donnie squeaked together. Groaning and glaring at April then at him and his brothers, Casey spit out blood onto the ground. "To hell with all of you," he roared, storming out of the lab and out of the lair.

"April?" Leo asked softly. He removed his arm but I could see him eyeing me, making sure I didn't go after Casey. I wasn't moving. Mikey was sobbing now, clinging to Donnie who looked lost and confused. "I'm so sorry Leo," April sniffed. Tears started to bead up in her eyes. Great, more tears, he grumbled to himself. The redhead rushed over to Mikey, wrapping herself around his shell and holding onto him from behind. "He's just an idiot, Mikey, it's okay. It's okay," she cooed to him, rubbing his head.

"You're okay with us?" Leo questioned.

"I'll always be okay with you guys." April smiled, a tear falling from her cheek. Her words made Mikey cry even harder. Donnie smiled at her, mouthing 'thank you'. "Thanks," Leo said earnestly. He watched as his brother moved over to the bunch on the bed and wrapped the three of them in his arms. Raph frowned. Almost on cue everyone looked up to him. "What are you expecting? If I join in the damn thing will break." He pointed to the groaning cot. Mikey and April laughed. They all looked at each other and tackled him.

"Ow, get off me," he grumbled. At the same time his arms surrounded Donnie. Against his shell Mikey clung as tightly as he could. He knew Leo would be on the other side of Mikey, making sure their little brother got all the love he needed. April laid on top of him and some of Mikey. Her thing frame too light to even bother them like this.

It was rare that he would be affectionate like this. Even in private he tended to keep his hardened defenses up. Now though, knowing that they had just lost a friend, Raph allowed himself this. The others were giving soft words and endearments. For him, simply being like this was enough to let them all know how he felt. He stayed quiet for a while. That was, until April said something that he thought he'd imagined.

 _ **Leo**_

He thought that maybe he'd just imagined it. Maybe she hadn't just said what he thought she'd said. Maybe this whole thing was like some messed up nightmare fantasy world that he'd somehow created. Then the overwhelming blush that covered her face as they all scrambled to sit up and stare at her let him know it had been real. "Could I possibly join you guys?" Those were loaded words. Maybe he'd missed something. Maybe in the moment he hadn't heard everything she had said. "What?" Mikey gapped.

"I know that this isn't the best time, and that you will all probably need to talk about it, but… could I… join you guys?" Like his brothers, Leo stared at her.

"Join us?" He asked. She couldn't be serious. Everything that had just happened as she wanted to… He wasn't even sure what she wanted to do. Then he listened as she started to spill everything, rapidly.

"I've, I've always wanted to be with you guys. Each of you, but I couldn't choose. If I choose just one of you then… it would be like I lost all of you. You guys would treat me different because I would be Mikey's girlfriend, or Raph's girlfriend. That's why I had to choose Casey," she said, looking at Donnie. "I couldn't just… It was easier to loose all of you a tiny bit than you get one of you and loose the rest of you. I'm selfish and greedy and I-I'm so sorry, I just…" She bolted to her feet, lurching for the door.

He jumped up, snatched her wrist and held her in place as she tugged against him uselessly. He looked to each of my brothers in turn. This wasn't something he could decide for them. Donnie nodded. Mikey and then Raph nodded. Leo nodded back. They'd all confessed a while back that they had each liked her. Not that it had ever been a secret that Donnie had. He yanked on her wrist, pulling her to him. He cut her off as she tried to apologize again.

He looked down at her. Her eyes overflowed. Splotches on her cheeks were forming from her crying. He couldn't help but smile down at her. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth was smaller than his brothers but he found a comfortable medium and kissed her deeply. He swept his tongue inside of her mouth and she whimpered.

He felt one of his brother's step close to them. He opened his eyes. Donnie. Ruefully, Leo pulled himself away. He took a step back and watched, mesmerized as April melted against Donnie's plastron. A small smile tilted the corners of her mouth up. Mikey, impatient, stepped up next, starting by kissing Donnie's neck and working his way to stealing her away from his older brother. Surprisingly, Raph waited a moment before pulling Mikey off her. His hands had started to roam and Raph growled, taking April's lips for his own.

Mikey pouted. Leo nudged him. A large grin split Mikey's face and soon their lips met. They pulled apart when they heard a feminine moan. Leo's eyes wandered over her body as Raph and Donnie devoured both side of her neck. Her finger clenched around the top of Donnie's carapace and the lip of Raph's plastron. Mikey whined, "Hey, don't hog her," and rushed over, lifting up the edges of April's shirt to kiss her stomach and hips. April's eyes fluttered open and she eyed him for a moment before Mikey's hand snaked up her shirt and cupped her breast.

Leo couldn't help but strut. Watching them writhe together was making it hard to stay inside of his shell. Just a step away and Mikey let out an exasperated sigh. The sound of something ripping tore through the moans in the room. A lilac bra was thrown across the room. Mikey lifted her shirt, exposing the breast he had in his hand. "Donnie," he whispered. Leo watched as Donnie looked at her exposed flesh for only a moment before latching onto her nipple. Mikey busied himself with exposing the other and feasting upon it himself. Raph moved behind April, his hand venturing even lower to where her favorite blue jean covered her entrance. Leo took the last step, leaning down then kneeling as he kissed her. Her whimpers silenced by his mouth as he felt the tension in her body build.

 _ **Donnie**_

She was so soft, so warm, he worried he might break her. She was gasping, moaning, panting, writhing under his and his brothers' hands and mouths. This was a fantasy come true. He pushed on Leo's shell, making a little room before touching Mikey's face. Mikey looked at him, curious as pale flesh disappeared into him mouth only to be let go then drawn in again.

Donnie pushed April's breast together. They were large enough that the nipples touched each other. With that, Donnie extended his tongue, touching Mikey's. Mikey got the idea, pushing his side even closer. Their mouths were wide enough to entice April while they shared sporadic kisses. Their tongues danced together and over the hard bits of flesh. "Oh, oh, shit, yes!" April whimpered.

The musk in the room was growing and Donnie's head started to swim. He looked down and noticed that Leo had all ready come out of his shell. Thankfully sex was the only thing Leo didn't seem to try to control. Donnie had an idea. He nipped Mikey's lip, being careful of April's sensitive areas. With his eyes, he showed Mikey what he wanted to do. Mikey nodded.

Donnie grabbed Leo, tugging him softly but letting him know he wanted him to raise a little. Leo moved to a crouch. Donnie pushed his brother's hard, pre-cum soaked member between April's breast. He pushed her breast against Leo and Mikey did the same. He left April's nipple and focused on his side of Leo's cock. Wetting it down, and smoothing passage for Leo, he tugged Leo's hips, indicating that he should move. With a grunt, Leo started to thrust between April's breast. She moaned and repositioned herself so she was on her knees, Raph's hand rapidly undid the button to the pants and delved deep inside.

The sound she gave off grew louder, more frequent. Not wasting any time, Donnie dropped down, his member exposed. Mikey's hand wrapped around it. Returning the favor, Donnie reached for Mikey's and started to pump it quickly. The sounds, sights, smells, and taste compounded in the charged atmosphere. He'd already come once today but another was rapidly building.

April was yanked upwards suddenly, making him, Leo and Mikey loose their places. One of Raph's arms was holding April up while the other was tearing off her jeans. He resettled her the same as she had been, just this time Raph's member was between her legs. He wasn't inside, but he was touching, rubbing as he started to thrust in small burst.

Before Donnie could start to put them back how they had been April pulled Leo into her mouth and moaned. Another wonderful idea sparked in his mind. He pushed Leo's leg up, sliding under him but facing where Raph was grinding against April. "Mikey, get behind Leo and fuck me." He panted as he licked his lips. With just the right timing he caught Raph in his mouth and sucked as tasted April all over his brother. Moving a little back he left his mouth open for Raph when he plunged inside, but sent his tongue out to lick April's clit when he retreated.

Mikey was behind him and holding his tail. A shock of cold from the lube they all carried on them made him jump before the sensation of being filled caused him to chur. Mikey let go of his tail, pushing him down a little. The difference meant that his and Leo's tailed flicked against each others. Donnie was getting caught up, swept away, and he'd be damned if it wasn't the best feeling in the world.

A chain reaction happened. April cried out, shuddering and releasing as an orgasm over took her. Raph growled then came, pushing into Donnie's mouth, forcing him to drink the liquid or choke, and rubbing viciously against April. Leo churred loudly, his signal for when he'd lost control and was moments away from coming. Mikey gripped Donnie's hips hard and slammed into him, over and over. Heat filled his body and release made him shiver. Something hot and wet fell on his neck. Leo had come, over filling April's mouth.

Raph pulled April away. Leo stumbled then lowered himself to the floor. Mikey pulled out, causing Donnie's body to spasm in protest. "Holy shit," they all said together. Mikey laughed, April chuckled, and they all smiled as they laid on the floor in the lab. Things were about to change, Donnie noted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, ya'll, I thought that the last chapter had already been updated last week! I didn't mean for this to be so delayed after ya'll were nice enough to leave such great reviews! So, this is the second update for today, make sure that you've went to the second chapter and read that one!**_

 _ **Mikey**_

Things were a little awkward for the first week or so. Since that first time none of them had openly shared April with each other and it felt like they were each trying to claim her for their own. Mikey pouted at she headed into Donnie's room, again. Out of all of them, Donnie had been getting the most attention. Next to him Leo let out a small chuckle. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Leo asked.

"Figured out what?" Even he could hear the pout in his voice.

"She's trying to apologize to him." Leo reached out and pulled him into his arms. "She was honest, she wants us all. Yet, she hurt Donnie the most when she rejected him. She's trying to say sorry." Soft kisses planted themselves on Mikey's head as he drank up what Leo said. He was right, probably, like normal. Donnie had openly sought after her. The dude hadn't even worn his heart on his sleeve, he'd thrown it at her feet.

Mikey leaned closer to Leo and snuggled with him. For once a book wasn't in his hands. It was nice to relax like this. He'd just started to let his body to relax when a loud scream rang through the lair. He and Leo leapt their feet, looking at each other then to Donnie's door. They both bolted for it. Mikey got there first, throwing open the door, panicked. April laid bare on Donnie's bed as Donnie hovered over her. It took a moment to realize what was happening. April screamed again, this time laughing hard as Donnie tickled her ribs. "Help," she gasped, squirming and starting to laugh harder.

Mikey couldn't help but to laugh. Leo face palmed next to him and grumbled something unintelligible. Donnie looked over to them and smiled, his mood not spoiled by the sudden intrusion. "She asked for you two to help her." The grin on his face was mischievous to say the least. Mikey and Leo looked to each other. They looked back to Donnie who still had April pinned and giggling. Donnie nodded and the invitation was accepted.

 _ **Raph**_

A scream then a door banging came through the sound of his Ipod. He jerk the head phones away and bolted, ready to fight. Donnie's door was open and he skidded to a halt when he heard laughter inside. Turning back the few steps he'd passed the room by, he saw his brothers and April piled onto Donnie's bed. Donnie and April where disrobed and Leo and Mikey were in the process of becoming that way. His heart jumped then skipped a beat.

It was like watching a porno in real life. Except for the part where Donnie kept tickling April when she tried to catch her breath. "Raph!" She shouted his name as Donnie started to torture her again. "Help," she laughed. His brother's looked at him. Their eyes tender and joyful, he didn't waste anytime in taking off his equipment and standing close to the bed. Then he growled.

The four of them looked up at him. Mikey's and Leo's hands stopped from touching Donnie and April. Donnie halted as he went to suck on April's breast. April's eye shone up at him, her cheeks flushed. "Off the bed, it's already creaking." He ordered them. The bed was bowed in the middle. If he so much as sat down on it, he'd break it. He knew this because they'd already broken Mikey's bed once. "Aww, but I always get rug burn," Mikey whined as he climbed off the bed. April laughed at him as she stood up, escaping Donnie's mischievous hands. "At least you have a shell so you don't get it on your back too." She teased Mikey, running a finger down his plastron. Mikey grinned wide. Just what the dofus needed, to be reminded of the rug burn he'd given April three days ago.

For a moment everyone stood around awkwardly. He had to agree, he didn't want rug burn either. Pain was normal for them, but even he tried to avoid it if possible. So he lifted up Donnie's mattress and swung it at the others. They scattered and he chuckled. The padding hit the floor with a small bounce. He stood in the middle of it, smiling at the others. April grabbed a discarded pillow and threw it at him. He caught it and used it to smack Mikey before he tackled him to the bed.

As he went down he felt a hand on his shell, slowing him. The mattress was enough to help with rug burn and such, but not enough to stop the impact from hurting a little bit with another turtle on top of him. Leo's hand, strong and steady slowed his and Mikey's fall. It was also enough to trap his kind brother. Raph arched his back, pinning Leo's fingers just under the lip of his shell and the mattress. Donnie rolled Mikey off his shell and yanked the youngest into a kiss. Leo looked down at Raph then to April who inched closer, watching Donnie and Mikey. They didn't need to communicate. Leo reached out and snatched April's hand, yanking her down. Raph let up on Leo's other hand and reached for April. In an instant he was sitting up with her on his side, and Leo on her other side. He kept her facing Mikey and Donnie. He started in on his side of her neck, gripping her breast as Leo started on his side.

It was part of who he was. He didn't do gentle, of if he did, it was rare. He'd opened up around his brothers after they'd all started to sleep together, but it was difficult not to be the tough guy. That translated into his sex life well. He squeezed, rubbed, pinched, nibbled and bit anything he could get his hands or mouth on. His eyes found Leo's then roamed over to Donnie and Mikey. April started to pant and Raph growled.

 _ **Donnie**_

When he'd noticed what Raph and Leo were doing to and for April, he'd switched gears with Mikey. Often he was the one on the bottom. He liked the way it felt to be filled and with all of them, he usually got to fill one of them too. But Raph and Leo were trying to give April a show. Donnie was more than happy to help with that. Mikey liked it when they were being watched. It was the exhibitionist inside of his little brother that made him that way. Mikey loved the spot light. So Donnie sat behind him, forced his legs open and started to play with his tail.

How they were wired was amazing, biologically. While their penises came out of their bottom plastrons their tails were like their balls. He could only guess that the small passages that connected the two were wrapped around their holes and that was why it was so pleasurable to be with each other. The change in DNA had made them perfect for each other.

Donnie licked a finger then started to twirl Mikey's tail around it. Mikey's tail wiggled and Donnie pinched it gently to warn Mikey that he wasn't to get too excited just yet. "Look at her," he murmured before nibbling on Mikey's neck. "Doesn't she look…" Donnie gave a pause and let Mikey fill in the blank.

"Yummy. Hey, babe, spread your legs, like mine." Donnie chuckled as he nipped Mikey's neck. His finger hooked and he pulled up and down on Mikey's tail. The shudder that Mikey gave was delectable. Mikey's hands were on Donnie's knees, massaging the area.

He was trying to be sneaky, but Donnie knew that Mikey knew the back of his knees were sensitive when he was aroused. His shell was starting to feel a bit too tight. If he was feeling like this, then Mikey had to be the same. One little glance over Mikey's shoulder proved him right. The area around his bottom plates was swelling and from his angle Donnie could already see the pinkish green outline of the area that would open up soon.

April's legs were spread by Leo and Raph when Donnie looked up again. He removed his hand from Mikey's tail and ran it over the outline of his bottom plates. Shivering, Mikey's pouch opened up and his erection sprang free. "You're right, she does look yummy." Donnie teased.

"God, you're so hot, April." Mikey moaned as Donnie took him into his hand and started to rub as pre-cum leaked out. Whimpers escaped the red head. Donnie had to admit as he watched Leo's head dip to her breast and take in a nipple while Raph breached her opening with his finger that Mikey was right.

He knew that she'd been favoring him for a while but like this, together, he like this better. "Leo, got any lube?" He was too far away from his nightstand to grab his and Leo always kept some on him. Plastic flew at him and he snatched it with his free hand. "Oh, this is the cooling one." Donnie grinned, flipping the lid open. Careful to use just enough to ease his hand over Mikey, Donnie let the liquid leak over his hand. Mikey gasped and Donnie smiled. It went on cool then it would cool even more before it tingled a little. Mikey loved the stuff.

"Donnie," Mikey whined and wiggled. Donnie smiled. He let go of him and leaned back. He let himself out and quickly lubed himself before putting some on Mikey's ass. When he was done he tossed the bottle back to Leo. April was moaning and squirming. The double team from Leo and Raph was working her up quickly. It was fine, she could usually come three times before she was exhausted anyway. He didn't have to tell Mikey that he was ready, Mikey lifted himself up and positioned himself over him.

The pressure around him was exquisite. Mikey gave out a cry but started to move himself. "You shouldn't move until you're ready." Donnie groaned. Mikey had a bad tendency to not give himself time to adjust. Mikey huffed, "Couldn't wait anymore." April moaned and Donnie was almost sad he couldn't see her face anymore. The tingling from the lube started and Donnie threw his head back. He used one hand to keep himself upright and reached around with the other. Warm pre-cum oozed from Mikey. He was sure the comparison was doing wonders for him. April cried out and Donnie knew she was coming. "Oh, god, hell yes, keep doing that Leo, she loves it." Donnie pouted. He wanted to see. Mikey started to ride him harder and he forgot for a moment about not being able to get a glance.

 _ **Leo**_

They were crude and never well formed while in the middle of sex, but Mikey's words encouraged him to keep going. He was knelt beside April and had both of her breast in his mouth, swirling the nipples together with his tongue. She'd just come and Raph was itching to get a taste. His brother was working his way down her body, licking and kissing. Mikey was riding Donnie, panting and offering suggestions. Leo had been trying something with her though, and he thought it might be a good time to surprise them all with it.

"April," he said as he let go of her nipples with his mouth. "Do you mind giving my idea a go?" She was nearly limp from orgasm but she looked down at him and nodded. Raph withdrew his finger from inside of her and sucked on it then offered it to Leo. Raph was as unrefined as a natural diamond, but Leo didn't want him any other way. He sucked on it and savored the taste of April for a moment. "Mhh, Raph, I'm gonna need your lube." They'd always been fire and ice, and it rang true when it came to lubes as well. Raph grunted and handed over the warming lube from his pile of clothes.

"Donnie, put Mikey on his knees. Raph, lay down." Even here he couldn't _completely_ stop from giving orders, but now was the only time his brothers, especially Raph, never dared to question him. Mikey gave a squeal as Donnie pushed him forward and he landed on his elbows. Raph did as he was told. April and Leo took a moment to smile at each other. The trust she was placing in his was enough to make his heart swell. Without another glance she straddled Raph and took his waiting cock inside of her.

Leo pushed Raph's legs together and got on his knees behind April. "Oh, shit," all of his brothers said together. Leo spread the warming lube over his finger and pushed it inside of April's ass. "Fuck!" Raph yelped and thrust into her. Leo was sure that as tight as April usually was, Raph was probably close to coming already. The hothead didn't like to wait. April hissed and Leo backed his finger out. He let Raph thrust a few times and for her to moan before pushing back in. She didn't protest and he started to move his finger inside of her.

Around him the sounds of groans, moans, pants and pleasure filled him. He was already out of his shell, but he was ready to be in something else. Raph roared and Leo could feel him twitching inside of April. He frowned, he'd hoped Raph would have been able to wait for- then April came as well and Leo grinned. Now was his time, right as she loosened up. He pulled his finger away and lubed himself more than he would for his brothers. He didn't wait before sinking inside of her.

 _ **April**_

She couldn't explain what it felt like to be so filled. It was hot, tight, wet and oh, so good. The little bit of discomfort she felt was nothing compared to the bliss once Leo started to move. Raph had stayed hard and now underneath of her, he was moaning more than she was. Leo's hands held her hips as he thrust into her. Every move from him made her grind even more on Raph. Except for Leo, she had a clear view of everyone else. Mikey was whimpering and from the looks of it, Donnie was teasing him.

It should have been awkward to watch them, let alone make eye contact while his brothers fucked her. Yet she locked eyes with Mikey and reached out a hand for him. She wanted to be close to all of them. Mikey took her hand as Raph locked onto the nipple she'd placed in front of his face. So much was happening to her body that she thought she might break from pleasure. Raph had seemed to have enough of Leo setting the pace and was now thrusting as well. The tandem motion was like a drug. Mikey's blue eyes were the only things keeping her from drifting away completely. Then she had a moment of clarity as her eyes reminded her that Donnie was behind Mikey.

"Fuck him, please, Donnie. I… won't come until Mikey does." Raph growled on her nipple and Leo set to prove her wrong. So much was building inside of her and she didn't think she'd be able to hold onto her threat. Raph was pacing at least two small strokes to every big one that Leo made her endure and the vibration from Raph's growl put her close enough to the edge all she had to do was let herself fall. Mikey yelped as Donnie reached back around and grabbed him, starting to drill into him like Leo was doing to her now. Their hands clasped together, unyielding through the onslaught. "Please," she begged. "Please." There was too much. She couldn't hold on any more.

An orgasm like she'd never had before swept through her body, burning her blood and making her vision dark. She wished she could have stopped her body from clamping down on Leo and Raph, the pressure was already so great that it gave her aftershocks. Leo and Raph thrust a few more times, hard and demanding, in synch with each other and it drove her over the edge again, so soon. Mikey shouted with Donnie. Somewhere she was barely aware of the fact that his hand was gripping hers harder. Her eyes rolled back with the force of her second orgasm and she spasm, pulling her nipple out of Raph's mouth. If they hadn't stopped, if they hadn't both just come inside of her, they might have killed her via multiple orgasms. She collapsed on top of Raph. Everything went black and she didn't mind as her body sought the only relief it could find, sleep.


End file.
